daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
J.J. Deveraux
Jack Deveraux, Jr. is the second child of Jennifer Horton and Jack Deveraux . He is the brother of Abigail Deveraux. He is the grandson of Bill Horton and Laura Spencer and Jo and Duke Earl Johnson. He has been in boarding school since he left Salem with his parents. J.J. Deveraux returned to Salem on May 8, 2013. He was into drugs and got into a lot of trouble. J.J. resented Daniel Jonas, and believed he would never be good enough for Jennifer. He and his friends tried to create problems for Daniel and Jennifer. J.J. became friends with Jeannie Donovan, who went by her middle name, Theresa. J.J. dealt with some issues when his aunt, Kayla Brady-Johnson, alluded that Jack had a dark side. J.J. went snooping around the house and find out from documents left over from Lawrence Alamain's trial that Jack had raped Kayla. J.J.'s friends and family tried to offer comfort, but when J.J. saw Jack's new book in the stores, he vandalized the place and assaulted a guy who tried to stop him. When Theresa overdosed, J.J. called Daniel, and the way Daniel handled the situation made J.J. realize Daniel wasn't such a bad guy after all. Daniel even lied and told Jennifer that he was with Theresa when she OD'd, so J.J. wouldn't go to jail for breaking his parole. Unfortunately, this also caused Jennifer to think Daniel and Theresa were having an affair, and she broke up with him. J.J. realized he was wrong about Daniel after learning what he had sacrificed to protect him. He also decided to swear off drugs, but Theresa had recorded a video of J.J. being there the night she OD'd, and used to it to blackmail J.J. into buying drugs for her. With the help of his friend Rory, J.J. managed to turn the tables on Theresa. While doing community service, J.J. befriended Paige Larson, who he would later learn is Theresa's niece, and they eventually started dating. Rory and Bev weren't sure about J.J.'s change, and Bev tried to sabotaged his relationship with Paige. Jennifer's past with Paige's mother, Eve Donovan, also impacted J.J.'s relationship with Paige. After J.J. and Paige broke up, J.J. wound up sleeping with Eve. From then on, the two of them would hook up on several isolated occasions. When Jennifer finally found out, she blasted both of them. Paige is currently unaware of this, but she may find out soon enough. J.J starts working undercover and investigates drugs and clyde Weston. When Paige is killed he is distraught and thinks Clyde killed Paige and thinks it is his fault. He confronts clyde on the docks pretending to give him ideas about how to sell drugs but is actually setting him up to be arrested. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Horton Family Category:Deveraux Family Category:Males Category:Current Cast Members Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Johnson Family Category:Love Interests of Paige Larson Category:Love Interests of Eve Donovan Category:Love Interests of Theresa Donovan